After The Dust Settles
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: KIRGE. After Chrono Cross. Slight mention of Chrono Trigger, only because of Schala. Will probably only be a few chapters. REVIEW!


Well my best friend is gonna be gone for like a week because she'd off visiting family, thus I am all alone, and bored out of my mind. How does this affect you, the reader? Because I have nothing better to do than write. I've been playing Chrono Cross for about the last hour and a half and now I'm inspired enough to write something on it.

**:Dedication:**

Anyway, this is somewhat, though not completely, inspired by Zellphires's wonderfully long review on Nine Lives. So I suppose that means the dedication is to Zellphire. Thank you, though I don't know if you'll even ever read this. Oh and I was just looking at that review, and I have written Serge POV's, or at least they were basically what Serge felt so…check those out if you feel. I hope I did your story justice, though I did change it around a bit.

Oh and I own nothing, Squaresoft owns is all.

* * *

Chrono Cross

After The Dust Settles

Chapter I: Lonely Blackness

* * *

Kid felt as though her entire being was being compressed into nothingness, as the lights swirling around her slowly merged into blackness. Was an extreme pressure forcing all the air out of her lungs, and she was chocking on what felt like dried blood. She was trying desperately to hold on to something that she didn't even know she was loosing. Faintly she remembered a battle, a silence, and then someone telling her she wasn't aloud to have her memories anymore. Kid closed her eyes tightly, not able to handle the blurring and fogging of colors anymore.

Clutching her head, Kid tried to make the ear-splitting scream that seemed to be cutting through the dense rumbling of the scenery disappear. A thousand flashes of something she couldn't place sliced through her clouded mind, and then, relentless of the horrors around her, warmth seeped through her, starting in the pit of her stomach and growing steadily outwards. It rolled into her mind, and even though there was chaos there, it gave her a sense of peacefulness she couldn't quite escape.

Strong arms seemed to encircle her, and a warm shiver went up Kid's spine. There was a murmuring next to her ear, and Kid could feel the breathing there. Dimly the psychotic noise of her surroundings died down and she could hear what the voice was saying. It was a man's voice, gentle and caring, but the warmth it brought her was also laced with pain. It was mumbling: "I love you…" And then there was a pressure against her lips, and nothing in the whole world would ever hurt her again.

Faintly the name Serge wondered through her head. And then all the warmth had left her and loneliness seemed to flood through her. The world was hurting her again.

Slowly Kid opened her eyes, somewhere along the line it seemed she'd collapsed. Kid's strength faltered as she silently pulled herself up, and for a moment she thought she was falling through the air. But then she was on her knees, palms pressed forcefully against the blackness. A pool of crimson had appeared beneath her hands, and she abruptly pulled her hand up, studying it. Her hand was whole and unscathed, and when she looked down the crimson was molded itself back into the black from which it had come.

"Kid…" A soft voice had called, and Kid looked up, seeing an image of herself floating a little off the ground. "That is what you call yourself, is it not?" Vaguely Kid heard her name called by the same voice that had confessed its love for her, and she nodded. "Do you know what had happened?" Kid thought on that for a moment, and slowly stood, looking strait into cerulean eyes that matched her own. The only big difference she could see between herself and the girl in front of her was that the girl's hair was tinted blue.

"Ya stole somethin' from me…" Kid answered quietly, sure of what she said, but not knowing how.

"I'm the reason you're hear." The girl, Kid had the impression, Schala, explained, taking a few steps closer. Kid felt like she was going to loose her balance and fall back to the ground.

"Who am I?" Kid questioned almost silently, looking down at herself.

"You are me." Kid looked up at Schala, not quite comprehending the meaning. "Well, at least a piece of me." Kid shivered, she was cold, for some reason. The world seemed to fade further into gray at the words, as though there was something so much greater waiting for her. "Though I must say you remind me much more of someone else I know." Kid gazed into Schala's eyes.

"I'm Kid…" Kid stated stubbornly. She was her own person, she had her own life, and distantly it was starting to piece itself back together. She felt so much pain, there was a splitting tear in her stomach and it brought back a slow recollection of being stabbed. There was flames, and millions of other small bits of memory Kid was trying desperately to glue back in place, she refused to be someone else. It terrified her.

Solemnly, like it was some kind of sin, the word clone drifted into her mind.

"No, you are my clone. I created you to save this world." Kid shook her head. Telling herself again and again there was someone who she needed to see, someone she had to get out of this for. "I pre-designed your destiny. I am you, and you are me, and now that your destiny has been full-filled we must merge back together and return to our time."

"No!" Kid yelled, suddenly gaining her voice. Tears managed to free themselves from her sky colored eyes and rolled down her smooth pale cheek. "I 'm here for me own damn reasons." Kid shook her head again, trying to pull something to her memory. "Whether or not I was made for ya purposes I'm a person now…" Kid closed her eyes. Schala chuckled, Kid looked back up at her, rage filling her heart. How could she laugh at this?

"You really are just like her…" Schala smiled. "I know you want to stay with him. Just like she wouldn't ever give up Crono." Schala sighed, leaving Kid out of something greater. "But I don't think I can get back to my own time without you." Kid frowned, a few new memories flooding her. "It doesn't seem my spells work on you. Please believe me when I tell you tried to make this as easy on you as I could."

"Let me stay…please…" Kid felt weak, and a fresh ocean smell tumbled through her, "please…" Kid repeated. She wasn't one for groveling. Seeing that Schala wasn't ready to comply with such wishes Kid regained some of her strength. "I'll kill ya…" Kid chocked out, the taste of dried blood returning to her senses.

"We are one, if one of us were to die, we'd both be damned." Schala reasoned simply, a flickering compassion in her eyes. It didn't matter though. Kid didn't have the strength to do any such thing; it was an empty, desperate threat.

"I'd rather die than belong to someone else anyway." Kid said numbly, reaching for her dagger, and stumbling forward. "I'd rather die then lose him…"

"Do you even remember who the 'him' you speak of is?" Schala asked, not believing her magic could fail.

"Serge…" Kid whispered.

"You really do care about him." Schala mused, wondering hollowly if one of them broke the spell, if it'd be broken for all of them. Schala could the pain coursing through her clone, and it faintly reminded her of her little brother. "I'll do what I can…" Schala stated slowly, wondering if she'd give up her old life to make another happy. Then again, she owed Kid and Serge, and everyone else more than she could ever repay.

Kid blinked a few times, not sure whether or not Schala was complying with her wishes. But then she faded and Kid was left alone again. Alone with the blackness.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

**Okay, so if your wondering about Schala having a little brother and who Kid reminds her of, then you haven't played Chrono Trigger. I have, though I haven't completed it. And for all those who haven't, a common misconception about Chrono Trigger is that Schala and Crono are meant to be, which isn't true AT ALL, they in reality, barely even know each other, and aren't even from the same dimension. There is a girl named Marle, who is closely related to Schala that acts and looks just like Kid and she loves Crono. And my belief (along with many others) is that they're supposed to be together. And yes, Schala has a little brother, oh and something weird in Chrono Cross is that in Trigger Schala has light blue hair.**


End file.
